how to manage your very own yakuza family
by exocara
Summary: A series of (somewhat unfortunate) events has led to a misunderstanding. A grave misunderstanding. "Sawada Tsunayoshi. Eleven years old. The heir to the Hisakata Yakuza. Somehow." (Story starts Pre-Reborn)
1. i only write free ok

**I **_**know**_** that people, much less **_**yakuza**_** aren't that trusting but let me have my fun. Please. **

* * *

When Tsuna first sent people to the hospital, he was eleven years old.

It was an accident, of course.

* * *

Tsuna had a habit of finding high, remote places. He also had a habit of staying in these remote places for long periods of time. There wasn't any real reason to it; he just enjoyed the peace and quiet that came with the place, along with the unobstructed view of the sky. Ever since he was little, he had always felt a connection with the wide, open sky and hence would try to be as close to it as possible.

It was then, as he was lying on the roof of a rather low building, that he heard a very loud 'bang'. Startled, he bolted upright and quickly ran to the edge of the roof and peered down. To his horror, he saw two distinct groups of tackily dressed men fighting with one another. They had guns, aluminum baseball bats, crowbars… Terrifying things that Tsuna would never want to touch. He quickly scrambled back, pushing against the metal fence in front of him as he did so. Little did he know that another unpleasant surprise awaited him.

The metal fence gave a nasty creak under Tsuna's hands and tilted away from Tsuna. Numbly, Tsuna watched as the fence toppled over and off the edge of the building, out of his line of sight. A few seconds later, there was a horribly loud sound and then, silence. Total utter silence. Timidly, Tsuna took a few steps forward to peer over the edge of the building and almost let out a shriek. Every single person at the bottom was staring at him. He swiftly backtracked and packed up all his things. He had to leave, fast, before they found him.

His movement seemed to spark the people below to life and he could hear multiple footsteps echoing in the staircase leading to the roof. He panicked and hastily looked around for another way off the roof. Thankfully, he found another staircase and started to head down, taking two steps at a time. The stairs led to a small metal door and Tsuna flung it open.

There was a loud, reverberating sound of human coming into contact with metal, followed by a thud right on the other side of the door. Tsuna froze up.

_Internal screaming_.

He took a few jerky steps out to see a man, also dressed rather tackily, on the floor behind the door. Another man with slicked back hair and an expensive-looking dark purple suit was on the ground some distance away from the door. His breath was coming in heavy pants and a puddle of blood lay on the floor beneath him. Unlike the man directly behind the door, however, he was still conscious and his grey eyes were focused onto Tsuna with an unnerving intensity. Tsuna swallowed dryly and turned to face the opposite direction of the man and walked off with hurried strides. The image of blood and hurt was still fresh in his mind as he walked away, making him want to throw up. It also brought about an uncomfortable weight in his chest that only grew heavier and heavier with every step he took.

"What the hell am I doing?" he muttered to himself. His fists were clenched tightly, nails digging into the palms of his hands and making angry little crescent marks. "This is stupid. _I_ am stupid."

Still, the feeling didn't go away.

He stopped walking. He turned around.

"I am the biggest idiot _ever_."

And started running back.

* * *

His mother went through phases. Some examples include the anime phase, the literature phase, and the first aid phase. Tsuna was always affected by his mother's phases. Normally, he would be annoyed at his mother for dragging him into countless activities but he had to admit that they were educational, in their own way. His mother's first aid phase had just ended, so the information was still fresh in his mind. It was lucky that the incident had happened today; if it had happened a week later, he wouldn't be able to remember anything. Also, he would have finally packed his bag and get rid of the bandages inside it.

"Who are you?" the man asked as Tsuna tried to stem the blood loss from his wound. Tsuna didn't answer him and quickly finished up his work. It was a shoddy job, as expected from an amateur who didn't even pass the first aid test, but it had to do.

"Pl-please go get your wounds treated," Tsuna stuttered out. "D-do you want me to call an ambulance?"

"No." The man spat the word out, grey eyes still pinned onto Tsuna. "You still haven't told me who you are. Are you from another family? Do you really think you can get an alliance with us just because you helped me?"

"Take care," Tsuna only said and ran off, this time without looking back.

* * *

Another usual, rather lonely, day at school was only made worse when he saw suited men standing outside of the school gates. He could hear the suspicious whispers from his schoolmates all around him as they shot curious, but wary, looks at the totally conspicuous group of men.

He turned around and started walking back to the school. Somehow, he could feel the students behind him parting and he walked faster.

A hand landed on his shoulder.

"Kid, the boss, our kumichou, wants to see you."

If Tsuna wasn't stone still out of pure fear, he would be crying.

* * *

"So you're looking for reward."

"No!"

"But you knew what you were doing?"

"…no?"

"You bandaged me and told me to get medical help."

"Yes?"

"So you _did_ know what you were doing!"

"Hiieeee!"

* * *

The talk went by smoothly. Somehow. Tsuna learnt that the person he helped was the boss – kumichou, in their lingo – of the Hisakata Yakuza. The Hisakata Yakuza's headquarters were in Tokyo, but they came to Namimori specifically for a job. Or a gang fight. Tsuna's wasn't quite sure on the details, having been too terrified to pay proper attention to, well, _anything_.

And honestly, it made sense that they weren't originally from Namimori. If they were, they wouldn't be so influential and powerful. There was only that much room for the spot of the alpha in Namimori, and Hibari Kyoya occupied it. All of it.

However, Tsuna still didn't understand why the _kumichou_ of all people, had to walk him home. Not to mention, there were around four other men acting as bodyguards.

Everyone was staring.

And then Tsuna tripped, pulling the kumichou down with him. A gun shot pierced the air and the four men burst into actions.

"You have saved my life once again," the kumichou said from under Tsuna. His voice was a little muffled, though, seeing that his face was pressed against the ground.

* * *

This happened a few more times, albeit in different situations, with different people in the Hisakata Yakuza, and with increasing impossibility. Tsuna was certain the world was out to mess with him.

Finally, it reached the last straw.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," the kumichou began. He was sitting opposite Tsuna and the atmosphere was very grave. Tsuna had already grown used to the Hisakata Yakuza, though, so he wasn't affected in the slightest.

"Yes?" He smiled politely.

"We, as a family, know that you are trustworthy. You are also kind, and inspire our men to be the best they can."

"Thank you…?" This conversation was headed in a weird direction. The kumichou stood up and walked towards a window, his hands clasped behind his back. Tsuna couldn't help but note to himself that it looked very much like a scene out of a movie.

"As you know, I do not have any children." No, Tsuna didn't know that. "I once feared that the Hisakata Yakuza would die out along with me." He turned back to Tsuna. "But it's alright now; I've found the perfect heir."

_You've got to be kidding—_

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I hereby declare you to be the next boss of the Hisakata Yakuza."

Tsuna's smile froze on his face. He could literally feel his soul leaving his body.

_My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, and I am eleven years old. Somehow, I've become the heir to the Hisakata Yakuza._

* * *

**i started watching gokusen. it was a mistake. (a great show but i cannot afford to be ensnared rn)  
**

**probs not continuing. **

**hisakata means moon or sky, depending on the usage. **


	2. i do what i want

**Thanks to **_**Arithra**_**, who gave me inspiration for this chapter. **

**Also I'm going to assume that all doors are the hinges type.**

* * *

It was well-known throughout Namimori that the Yamamoto family lacked a mother. They never talked about her, nor did any of the Namimori residents ever see her. Hence, they had come to the conclusion that she was dead, leading them to avoid any and all mentions of her around the Yamamoto family.

This made things rather convenient for both Tsuyoshi and his son, Takeshi. After all, it would be dangerous if people found out that Takeshi's mother was the head of one of the most powerful families in Tokyo.

* * *

Tsuna was in Tokyo yet again. He had been going there often in order for the Hisakata kumichou to train him in taking over the family. Tsuna gave up on trying to clear up the misunderstanding and just went along with everything. It would hurt less that way.

"Young master," one of the men at the base said. "We apologise but the kumichou has some urgent business to take care of, so he's calling off today's lesson." Tsuna's eye twitched. Right, of course. Why didn't they tell him before he made the two hour journey to Tokyo?!

He forced down his anger and gave a smile. "It's alright. I'll just come back next time! See you."

As he walked through the compound, everyone bowed at him and greeted him. He smiled and greeted them back courteously, saying their names when he remembered them. He really couldn't get used to the overwhelming adoration the people in the Hisakata yakuza had for him. Even the kumichou had said that it wasn't usual for them to be so warm and accepting of a normal heir, much less a totally new member of the family! The kumichou theorized that Tsuna naturally had something within him that made people want to follow him.

It was a terrifying thought.

Once Tsuna was a considerable distance away from the Hisakata yakuza compound, he moved to a nearby fountain to rest. He didn't really feel like making the long trip back home, especially after he told his mother that he wouldn't be home for dinner. He dug out his wallet and checked the amount of money he had. Just enough for a small meal and a ticket back home. He knew he could always ask the Hisakata for a ride back but… he didn't really want their neighbours to see him come out of a sketchy, expensive-looking, entirely black car. Rumours were really bad, after all.

He sighed and leaned back, before shrieking and flailing, catching himself just in time before he fell backwards into the fountain behind him. He placed a hand on his heart, feeling it race under his palm. That was a _really_ close call.

A chuckle from beside him drew his attention and he blushed. Someone saw his embarrassing actions! He quickly hid his face in his hands to prevent anyone else from seeing the pure redness flooding his cheeks and ears. Timidly, he peeked through his fingers to see the person beside him. She was a beautiful woman wearing a black suit. A black suit that Tsuna was very familiar with. Immediately, all the embarrassment he felt was replaced by apprehension. The woman seemed to have sensed his emotions, for she gave him a sad smile.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I don't harm children," she said. Tsuna slowly removed his hands from his face to properly look at the woman. He gave her an awkward smile and she smiled back. "You can call me Suzume. You are?"

"T-Tsu…" Tsuna suddenly paused. "Yoshi. You can call me Yoshi."

"Tsuyoshi?" Suzume seemed a little surprised. Tsuna quickly shook his head.

"Yoshi. Just Yoshi." He forced out another smile and she laughed.

"You know, I have a kid the same age as you. I wonder how he's doing right now," she mused. Tsuna kept quiet as Suzume turned back to look at him, as if she was looking for something within him. She seemed to have found whatever it was that she was looking for, and smiled gently. "Do you mind if I tell you a story, Yoshi-kun?"

"Um, not at all, Suzume-san," Tsuna replied awkwardly. Wasn't she a little too friendly for an unknown yakuza member?

Suzume then told Tsuna about how women didn't exactly have a place in the yakuza. They couldn't get out of that society, yet they couldn't truly be in it either. Suzume couldn't take it, so she decided to run away with an assassin that was sent to kill her.

Tsuna had a short moment of blanking out at that, but soon recovered enough to listen to the rest of Suzume's story.

After running away, she and the assassin wanted to start a family. Soon, she realised that she couldn't truly escape the yakuza society but by that time, she was already pregnant with her son. Therefore, she made a deal to go back to the family, in exchange for leaving her husband and son alone.

Tsuna was suddenly reminded of his father, and tentatively asked if Suzume still kept in contact with her family.

"Of course I do!" she seemed almost insulted that Tsuna would suggest otherwise. "For one, there's the internet! It's just… too bad that I can't physically be there for them. It's already pretty hard to defend my place as the head of the Enkai Yakuza simply because I'm female." She gave a wry laugh, making Tsuna frown.

"But… as long as you're a good head, it should be fine, right? Your gender shouldn't matter in these situations!"

Suzume ruffled Tsuna's hair, making him twitch in annoyance. "You're a good kid, Yoshi-kun. Haha, you remind me a little of my son." Suzume checked the time on her watch and stood up, prompting Tsuna to do the same. She then held out her hand for a handshake. Tsuna stared at the hand for a while, hesitating, but eventually took it. He fidgeted awkwardly, taking a step back, when his foot stepped onto the fabric of his jeans and he lost his balance, lurching back and pulling Suzume along with him. Not expecting such a thing to happen, Suzume went down as well. It was also in that moment that a man burst out of the shadows and charged towards Suzume. Or rather, the place Suzume used to be.

Unable to stop himself in time, his lower legs collided with the fountain and he fell in with a loud splash. The knife he held in his hand went soaring through the air and landed mere inches away from Tsuna, making him shriek. Suzume quickly recovered from the fall and leapt to her feet, fishing the man out of the water with one hand and lifting him up into the air by his collar.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "What family are you from?" The man couldn't quite answer her since he was choking, but she didn't let up in her interrogation. Tsuna watched the scene with terror shown blatantly on his face as he panicked. They were making a scene! What if the police walked by? All three of them would get thrown into jail! Tsuna really needed to break up this fight.

He quickly stood up and tried to defuse the situation by prying Suzume's hands off the man's neck. However, before he could even try to do so, he tripped once again – also due to stepping on his jeans – and slammed into the man. Suzume quickly let the man go as he flew back and hit the statue in the middle of the fountain with a painfully loud 'thud' before falling into the water. Something black was knocked out of his hands and flew in a graceful arc, landing on the floor beside Suzume's feet.

It was a gun.

Suzume picked it up to examine it and her eyes narrowed. "This is my family's crest," she hissed. "What…?"

"S-Suzume-san…?" Tsuna stuttered out hesitantly. This snapped Suzume into action.

"I _knew_ it," she hissed. "They're going to assassinate me and my family to make way for the second heir!" Tsuna's jaw dropped open at that.

"You need to go to see your family!" he said urgently.

* * *

Tsuna didn't know how Suzume needing to go and see her family involved him. Why was he tagging along? Well, at least there was one thing he learnt out of the situation: being the passenger on a motorcycle is one of the most terrifying experiences he's ever had.

The roar of the engine subsided when Suzume reached her destination. Tsuna shook as he pried his hands from the death grip he had on the woman, and slipped off the side of the motorcycle while Suzume marched into the building nearby. When Tsuna recovered enough to see past the haze of fear and adrenaline, he found himself in the streets on Namimori, outside a familiar shop in his neighbourhood.

_Suzume's son lives in Namimori?!_

* * *

Tsuna flung open the door. The familiar sound of door hitting human made itself known to his ears once again. It was heard alongside another familiar sound of door hitting human skull. Tsuna shrieked and threw himself back with all his strength when he saw the end of a blade cut through the door.

* * *

Tsuna sat awkwardly at the table with Suzume as her husband tended to her son's wounds. There _had_ been an assassin in the house and he had taken Suzume's son hostage. It was only due to Tsuna that they were able to take their son back before the assassin could do anything to him.

Suzume was eternally grateful.

"I am in your debt," she said and tried to bow. Flustered, Tsuna quickly stopped her.

"No, no, it's okay. I did what I could! You don't have to owe me anything!" he said hysterically. It was at that moment that Suzume's husband and son came back into the room. Tsuna turned to look at them and he gaped. Suzume's son gaped at well.

"Tsuna?"

"Yamamoto!"

Suzume looked between the two. "Takeshi, you know Yoshi-kun?" she asked. Yamamoto nodded.

"Yeah, he's my classmate from school." He seemed to have calmed down, but Tsuna was still shocked. Who knew that Yamamoto's mother was a yakuza boss?

Yamamoto's father tried to bow to Tsuna too in order to express his gratitude, but Tsuna would have none of it. It was embarrassing, especially in front of the super-popular Yamamoto Takeshi! "It's fine," Tsuna kept saying. "I did what I could."

"Still, let me repay you," Yamamoto's father insisted. Suzume backed him up. In the end, Tsuna was treated to a rather expensive dinner at Takesushi, and would also be able to call the Enkai Yakuza to his aid at any time, any place, as long as Suzume was still the head.

Tsuna wasn't going to take her up on that offer. Ever.

* * *

"Oh, Yoshi-kun… I mean, Tsuna. If I may ask, what were you doing in Tokyo?" Suzume asked. Tsuna fidgeted, wondering if he should tell the truth. Well, it wouldn't hurt, right?

"Um, I'm somehow… accidentally… the heir to the Hisakata Yakuza?" his voice got smaller with each word he spoke. All three of them stared at him. Suzume started to laugh.

"Oh man, the Hisakata Yakuza?" she grinned, and the grin wasn't unlike one a shark would make when it had locked onto the scent of blood. Tsuna wanted to shrink.

"Yes?" he squeaked out.

"Technically, Takeshi's the heir to the Enkai Yakuza too," Suzume pointed out. "And the Enkai Yakuza has been thinking of allying with the Hisakata Yakuza for a really long time. The Hisakata kumichou and I are thinking of forming a bond between our families and we tend to do that by making our heirs brothers in all but blood…"

Yamamoto Takeshi seemed to be listening closely to his mother's words.

"…or by having an arranged marriage between the two. Usually the latter because it's more stable. So what do you say, Takeshi?" Suzume teased. Yamamoto flushed red at that. Tsuna, on the other hand, went totally white and started to choke.

"I…" Yamamoto's eyes flickered to Tsuna and then quickly snapped away, his face turning an even darker red.

"Tsuna?" Suzume asked. Tsuna flailed, trying to say something, but he was still choking. No one noticed and Suzume took that as no protests. "Alright then!" she said with a smile. "I'll tell the Hisakata kumichou!"

Tsuna started to whine. Loudly. Still, no one noticed.

* * *

Thankfully, Suzume was just joking. Tsuna had never felt such sharp relief before in his entire life. Eleven years old was _way_ too early for an arranged marriage! Still, with Tsuna's actions, the Enkai Yakuza and the Hisakata Yakuza became allies.

"It really was the best choice I've ever made to appoint you as the heir to the Hisakata Yakuza," the kumichou told Tsuna. Tsuna laughed awkwardly, but didn't say anything.

And hence, little Tsuna made his first alliance as the heir of the Hisakata Yakuza.

* * *

**Enkai means ocean. **

**Arithra told me she thought Tsuyoshi was a bodyguard who ran away with a yakuza princess. Hence. **

**Do NOT EXPECT UPDATES for this. This is merely a side project; the plot bunny cage. **

**Is this up to standards? If there is anything I can improve on, please feel free to tell me. **


	3. I wish Fon was here

**I want someone to die. Preferably by my hand.**

Out of all the things Tsuna had expected Hibari's family to be, them being on the right side of the law sure wasn't one of them. If Tsuna had to be honest, he had been under the impression that the Hibari family was another yakuza family. It wasn't as if Hibari made any effort to squash the rumours flying about either.

He probably was preoccupied with squashing 'herbivores' instead.

"Tsuna-sama, are you alright?" one of the members of the Hisakata yakuza asked. Upon hearing the words 'Hibari', Tsuna's body had slipped into fight-or-flight mode, a conditioned reaction for anyone who studied in Namimori Middle. Quickly bringing himself back to the present, he gave a shaky smile.

"I'm fine. Thank you Kawada-san." Pointedly ignoring the blushing and the repeated whispers of _'Tsuna-sama remembered my name!'_, Tsuna turned back to the speaker. He was the kumichou's right-hand man.

"Hibari?" Tsuna questioned. The kumichou's right-hand man nodded.

"Yeah, Hibari-san, the carnivorous Private Investigator. There's no information he can't dig up, no one he can't find. The general public doesn't know much about him, but he's the bane of yakuza everywhere. He's also impossible to win against in a fight, no matter how many people he's fighting against."

Tsuna smiled awkwardly. That sounded like the Hibari-san he knew too. This Hibari that Tsuna was listening about _had _to be related to the Hibari-san in Namimori.

"Do… do you have a picture of him?" Tsuna asked. The kumichou's right-hand man gave him an odd look, but showed him the picture. Tsuna wanted to laugh hysterically after seeing it.

"This guy… He's cloned himself and I know his younger clone."

* * *

Hibari Masaru never thought that the yakuza in Namimori would work together to overpower him. Normally, he wouldn't have any problems but…

They had Kyoya with them.

In another world, Hibari Masaru would have died due to the yakuza grouping together, causing one Hibari Kyoya to start hating crowds, especially crowds formed by the weak. However, in this world, Hibari Masaru survived in the oddest way.

A baseball shot forth with an alarming speed, smashing into the face of the man who was restraining Kyoya. This allowed Kyoya to break free and further injure the man, all but turning him into a bloody smear on the ground.

"Haha," Yamamoto Takeshi laughed sheepishly. "Oops?"

"I'm so sorry!" Tsuna apologised profusely, scurrying forward to pick up the baseball. "I really don't know how to aim well!"

Everyone was staring blankly at the two children. They were so taken by surprise that they didn't even think of doing anything to them. Tsuna suddenly caught sight of Kyoya and smiled awkwardly.

"Good afternoon, Hibari-san," he greeted with utmost formality.

"Herbivore," Kyoya echoed the greeting, still feeling at a loss.

Tsuna looked around, seemingly more aware of what was going on. He paled a little and took in a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Hibari-san, let's play together," Tsuna said as he gingerly wrapped his fingers around Kyoya's wrist and started to tug him away from the scene.

"Oh, Hibari's going to join the game? The more the merrier!" Yamamoto chirped. Both boys herded Kyoya away from the scene. Tsuna glanced back at Hibari Masaru and paused for a moment. When he came to a conclusion, he nodded to the man.

"Carnivore fathers need to return to their children," he said, no doubt having chosen his words carefully, and the three boys left the scene.

There was a pause before Hibari Masaru started to augh ominously.

"For threatening my child… I'll _beat you to death._"

* * *

Kyoya came to his senses when they were on the roof of a nearby building. He recognised the two boys that had brought him away from the crossfire. Sawada Tsunayoshi, an extremely timid herbivore who was unremarkable in every way; and Yamamoto Takeshi, ace of the baseball team with above average reflexes, but still an herbivore.

Herbivores who had rescued him and his father.

"Man, Tsuna. I didn't know you could throw that far and that hard," Yamamoto commented. Tsuna gave a noncommittal shrug.

"I didn't use to be able to, but things have changed. I like to think that I'm good at adapting to new situations, kind of like… a crow." Tsuna grinned, baring his teeth. Yamamoto didn't seem the least bit frightened, although Kyoya was instantly wary. How could Yamamoto _not_ be on guard? Tsuna's entire demeanour screamed that he wouldn't be adverse to tearing someone apart and eating them alive.

Kyoya still remembered the simple herbivore he had believed the boy to be just a few months ago. When that Tsunayoshi become a carnivore?

Kyoya paused in his thoughts. No, the boy wasn't a carnivore. However, he wasn't an herbivore either. So, what was he?

_Kind of like… a crow._

Crows were omnivores, weren't they? Neither herbivores nor carnivores. A new and entirely separate class, one that Kyoya hadn't taken into consideration before.

It was in that very moment that Hibari Kyoya's worldview shifted.

* * *

"You're the heir of the Hisakata Yakuza, aren't you?" Hibari Masaru asked. Tsuna laughed nervously. It looked like the kumichou's right-hand man was right in saying that there was no information that Hibari wasn't able to find.

"Yes… I am…" Tsuna admitted sheepishly. The older man narrowed his eyes.

"Why help me? I won't show the Hisakata any mercy just because you saved my life."

Tsuna blinked in confusion. "I never thought about that, actually. I helped out because you were Hibari-san's father. Hibari-san helped us a lot, so why shouldn't we help him?"

Kyoya scoffed. "Carnivores don't need any help," he muttered sullenly. Masaru flicked his son on the forehead, making the younger scowl.

"They do! An example would be crocodiles. Crocodiles are mighty carnivores that have existed since prehistoric times. Nile crocodiles have a symbiotic relationship with the Egyptian Plover Bird. It's a mutually beneficial relationship," Masaru lectured. Tsuna had no idea what he was talking about, but it seemed that Kyoya understood. A strange gleam seemed to enter the younger Hibari's eyes as he shifted his gaze to Tsuna.

"So Sawada Tsunayoshi is my Egyptian Plover Bird?" he asked. An odd look passed through Masaru's face as he placed a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from bursting into peals of laughter.

"Sure, let's go with that," Masaru agreed, sounding strangled.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Yamamoto protested petulantly. "Tsuna's _mine_."

_What am I, a stuffed toy? What's an Egyptian Plover Bird anyway?_ Tsuna thought to himself.

"Oh?" Hibari narrowed his eyes. "In what way is he yours?" he challenged.

"Uh…" Yamamoto paused. "My mum said that she'll file a marriage engagement between Tsuna and me!" he said triumphantly. Hibari all but snarled as he turned to look at his father expectantly. Masaru shrugged and Tsuna buried his face in his hand. They were eleven right? Or rather, Yamamoto was eleven. Hibari was _two years older_ than them. Why were the two of them acting like spoilt children?

"Hibari Masaru-san?" Tsuna asked quietly. When the man raised his eyebrow in acknowledgement, Tsuna continued. "Could you take Yamamoto back to Takesushi? I'm going to go stay in Tokyo for a while. Please don't tell anyone where I'm going."

"Good luck, Sawada."

Sent off with those ominous words, Tsuna made his way to a way where Hibari and Yamamoto would not be able to follow him.

* * *

**Author's note**

I read Haikyuu so the crow part is kind of taken from it. If Masaru suddenly becomes Masato, I'm sorry. I like Fon, he's my favourite.

Quote of the day: "Aiyah, human beings are just one big bacteria." – said by my friend when I told her to wash her hands before eating a snack.

**Reviews**

_collegegirl _Hibari didn't really react much to the yakuza thing. Imo, if it's not disturbing the peace in Namimori, then it's not his division.


End file.
